Des ships sur nous ! Beurk !
by Black Bwool
Summary: Ou quand les personnages de KNB découvrent des fanfictions sur eux avec des ships...


_**Salut ! Ce second OS est un OS crack. Donc je décline toute responsabilité si vous mourrez de rire. D'ailleurs, je ne pense aucunement comme les personnages.**_

 _ **Disclamer: Aucun personnage ne m'appartient.**_

* * *

\- **Hé, les gars, vous savez qu'on était populaires chez les otakus ?** demanda soudainement Kise.

Le blond avait invité chez lui le reste de la Kiseki no Sedai en plus de Kasamatsu, Kuroko, Kagami, Takao, Momoi et Himuro. Il avait pianoté sur son portable pour savoir combien ils étaient connus et au final, le résultat l'avait choqué.

\- **C'est pas étonnant.** dit Akashi, **notre manga est très populaire. Donc forcément, nous sommes populaires.**

\- **Mais vous savez qu'il y a des personnes qui écrivent des fanfictions sur nous ?** redemanda Ryota.

\- **Sérieux ?!** s'exclama Takao. **C'est plutôt génial ! Tu peux m'en montrer avec moi dedans ? Oh, pourquoi je suis encadré avec Shin-chan dans plusieurs ?**

À cette entente, le vert alla vers le mannequin jeter un coup d'œil.

\- **Quelle étrange idée.** dit-il en lisant l'un des résumés. **ALGUE VERTE ?! C'est quoi ce surnom stupide ?!**

 **\- Hahaha ! Le prend pas mal, Shin-chan ! C'est juste pour rire.** rigola Kazunari en se tenant les côtes.

\- **C'est plutôt bien trouver.** fit la voix d'Aomine.

\- **Je confirme.** approuva Kagami en se retenant de rire.

\- **Il y en a sur moi et Tetsu-kun ?** demanda Momoi.

\- **Oui. Mais vous êtes pas encadrés. C'est bizarre.** fit Kise.

\- **Ça veut dire quoi quand deux noms sont encadrés ?** voulut savoir Kuroko.

Tout le monde haussa les épaules et après quelques secondes de manipulation, Ryota finit par tomber sur les explications, en anglais, du site. Et il vira au blanc.

\- **Il y a un problème, Kise-kun ?** s'inquiéta Himuro.

\- **Ki-chin est malade ?** demanda Murasakibara.

\- **N-non. C'est juste que...** répondit le blond.

\- **Que quoi ?** l'incita à poursuivre Akashi.

\- **Quand deux noms sont encadrés c'est que... que...**

\- **Bah crache le morceau !** s'impatienta Daiki.

\- **Ça veut dire qu'ils sont en couple.** lâcha le blond.

Un courant d'air glacial s'immisça dans la pièce et Midorima hurla:

\- **MAIS C'EST QUOI CETTE HISTOIRE ?! MOI EN COUPLE AVEC TAKAO ?! ET PUIS QUOI ENCORE ?!**

 **\- Il n'y a pas que vous deux...** trembla Kise.

\- **Qui encore ?!** voulut savoir Kasamatsu. **J'ai très peur de voir la mention "couple" pour toi et moi.**

\- **I-i-i-il y en a, sempai. Et énormément.** bégaya le mannequin.

 **\- QUOI ?!** hurla le capitaine de Kaijo.

Akashi attrapa son propre téléphone et se rendit sur le site en question et il vira au blanc également:

\- **Il y en a qui m'ont mit en couple soit avec Kuroko ou Furihata.**

\- **Oh putain !** jura Kagami. **Bordel, dites-moi qu'il y en a pas sur moi et Aomine je vous en supplie !**

\- **C'est ce qu'il me fait le plus flipper avec l'idée qu'il y a peut-être d'autres ships avec moi.** se lamenta Daiki.

Akashi vérifia et se tourna vers les deux lumières de Kuroko.

\- **Il y en a pas mal aussi avec vous deux. Mais aussi des couples à trois. Donc un avec moi.** fit Seijuro. **Et avec Kuroko aussi.**

 **\- En plus il y a des scènes sexuelles dans beaucoup d'entre elles.** fit savoir Takao. **Je viens d'en survoler une sur moi et Shin-chan très rapidement.**

 **\- O-o-Oh dé... dégueulasse !** hoqueta Taiga. **Mon dieu mais il leur est passé quoi par la tête ?!**

 **\- J'ose même pas aller voir des images de nous sur internet.** gémit Momoi. **Mon dieu ils m'ont mise en couple avec Akashi-kun ou Dai-chan dans certaines !**

Personne ne savait quoi dire ou faire. Le choc était trop grand. Il y avait un mélange de dégoût et d'horreur dans leurs gestes, voix ou expressions. Comment c'était possible ? Il n'y avait pourtant rien dans le manga qui puisse dire que tel ou tel aimait quelqu'un. Sauf dans le cas de Momoi. Les personnes présentes s'attendaient pour les couples que du Momoi et Kuroko voir peut-être du Aomine et Momoi et du Riko et Hyûga ou du Kiyoshi et Riko. Mais honnêtement, jamais ils ne se seraient imaginés voir un jour la mention "couple" avec un autre garçon présent. Il y avait de tout et n'importe quoi.

\- **J'étais content d'être le personnage préféré de pas mal de personnes.** finit par dire Kise. **Mais là, je pense que si j'étais détesté, ce serait bien mieux.**

\- **Ouais. Pareil.** dit Aomine. **J'aurais jamais pensé à ça.**

\- **Je pense que personne ne l'aurait cru.** intervenu Kuroko.

\- **Les gens sont bizarres.** dit Murasakibara en mordant dans un biscuit. **Je ne comprend pas ce qu'il trouve à mon "couple" avec Muro-chin.**

\- **Je déteste l'idée que dans la tête de certains, je sois avec Kise.** fit Kasamatsu.

\- **Le couple avec Aominecchi est le pire pour moi et ce parmi tous les "ships" où je suis dedans. C'est n'importe quoi.** se lamenta Ryota.

\- **Aucun des couples ne me plait.** dit Akashi. **Je ne comprend pas pourquoi certaines personnes pensent que j'aime Kuroko.**

\- **Moi non plus, Akashi-kun.** fit Kuroko. **Et je ne vois pas pourquoi certaines personnes pensent que j'aime Kagami-kun ou Aomine-kun. Voir pire parfois.**

\- Ce que je ne comprend pas moi, s'exclama Kagami, **c'est pourquoi les gens me foutent en couple avec Aomine ! Et surtout qu'il mettent des scènes sexuelles entre nous ! Je veux dire, déjà avec Kuroko c'est dégueulasse mais alors avec LUI celui qui est censé être mon pire ennemi !**

\- **Tu crois que ça me plait moi ?!** s'écria Daiki. **Le seul couple un peu près correct avec moi c'est avec Satsuki et ça n'arrivera jamais vu qu'elle aime Tetsu et puis je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle alors c'est juste impossible comme couple.**

 **\- Ou alors le coup du mettage de couple avec une personne inventée.** renchérit Taiga.

\- **Mettage n'existe pas, Kagami-kun.** dit Tetsuya.

\- **On s'en fout ! C'est pas le plus important !** répliqua le rouge.

\- **Je pense qu'il ne faut pas chercher.** dit subitement Midorima. **Ce sont juste des gros idiots ceux qui s'imagine ce genre de choses.**

\- **J'ai surtout envie de les frapper.** rétorqua Yukio.

\- **Midorin a raison.** intervient Momoi. **Ne nous en occupons pas. Ce qui compte, c'est ce que nous pensons nous et des sentiments que nous éprouvons.**

 **\- Si des personnes pensent que telle ou telle personne serait mieux avec un tiers ou une telle. Autant les laisser faire.** continua Himuro.

\- **C'est vrai qu'après tout, quand on regarde une série, on a envie de voir tel ou telle se mettre avec un autre personnage.** rajouta Takao. **Il vaux mieux ne pas faire attention.**

Les autres hochèrent la tête. Ou ça valait mieux pour leur cœur et leur santé mentale d'en rester là parce que sinon ils risquaient de vomir ou de devenir cinglés. Ou de vouloir tuer les auteurs. Au choix.


End file.
